El día que dije no
by Pat88
Summary: Es mi primer Fic.


**El día que dije no.**

Habían pasado más de 10 años de la rebelión y yo seguía igual, sin ella. Había pasado más del 80 por ciento de mi vida amándola. Había sido suficiente, desde hace un par de meses creo lo había aceptado, pero no sabía que más hacer sino, simplemente, amarla, así era todo más fácil, más llevadero, no es que fuera dependiente, pero la vida así tenía algún sentido.

Me encontraba acostado boca abajo en mi cama, sintiendo la brisa de otoño en mi espalda desnuda y recordé, recordé la primera vez que me dejo entrar en ella.

Recordé, cada una de las pesadillas que me ha contado.

Recordé las excursiones que hicimos en el bosque, sus quejas por ser tan ruidoso.

Recordé los sollozos y yo consolándola.

Recordé las noches de risas compartiendo como amigos.

Recordé, haciendo el desayuno, mientras ella regresaba de sus paseos.

Recordé sus silencios y sus rechazos… y, la culpa en sus ojos por seguir junto a mí.

Recordé las miradas secretas que me dirigía, tan pocas.

Recordé su lenguaje silencioso.

Recordé que a mí también me dolía, que yo igual había perdido tanto, que yo también había perdido por quien luche en esa horrible guerra.

Recordé sus reclamos por ser tan amable y por no serlo.

Recordé a Haymitch diciendo que no merecía esto.

Recordé peleas.

Recordé su agresividad y yo ser pasivo.

Recordé ser un muto y los intentos por matarla.

Recordé la parte que la amaba.

Recordé como extraña a su hermana, a su madre y… a él.

Recordé que si continuábamos o yo continuaba así, terminaría odiándola, probablemente ya lo hiciera.

Recordé y recordé, en algún momento las pequeñas lágrimas se volvieron sollozos y estos se volvieron en temblores y, de pronto, un poder destructivo se apodero y sentí coraje, sentí ira por desperdiciar mi vida siendo paciente, siendo pasivo, por haberla amado tanto y por fin entender que no lo merecía.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?-. Pregunto con su cabeza asomada por la puerta. -¡Mira lo que has hecho, esto es un desastre!-. Entro y se cruzó de brazos, me miro algo indignada. – ¡No pienso limpiar esto!- Se masajeo las cienes como si estuviera estresada.

-Me amas, ¿Real o no real?- pregunto de pronto.

Silencio, minutos de silencio, ella me mira, se agacha y comienza a recoger todo. –Ya hemos hablado de eso, ya he contestado, sabes que no soy muy demostrativa, en verdad me cuesta hablar de lo que siento-. Junto varias cosas rotas, y se acercó a donde volaron pantalones, sabanas y almohadas.

-Esa no es una respuesta concreta y lo sabes, una vez más dilo- ordene.

Suspiro fuertemente, -Peeta, de verdad, hoy no-.

-¿Hoy no?, todos los días desde hace muchos años es un hoy no… pues entonces hoy no, Katniss, hoy no, hoy ya no pienso amarte, ni cuidarte o protegerte. Hoy no pienso seguir peleando-.

Luego de la impresión, de un salto quedo frente a mí y comenzó a empujarme y gritar -¡No entiendes!, mi padre está muerto, mi madre me dejo aquí sola y Prim, Prim murió porque no pude protegerla, no ves que estoy muerta igual que ellos, no ves que aún no me he perdonado por todo…- Dijo con odio, pateo algunas cosas, luego la vi alzar sus brazos hacia mí para que la consolara, pero di un paso hacia atrás, ella me miro perpleja.

-Yo también, perdí a mi padre, perdí a mi madre y a mis hermanos, perdí a mis amigos Finnick, Portia, Cinna, Madge, mi equipo de preparación, los de la escuela y algunos vecinos que eran buenas personas, a Prim, a mí, y también… te perdí a ti.- Silencio –A mí también me dolió perder a todos, quedarme solo y haber fallado, falle y seguiré fallando-. Extendí mis brazos para colocar mis manos en sus hombros y así, de alguna forma fría pero estricta hacer que ella me mirase. –Necesitar a alguien no significa que le ames, y lo único que me mantenía aquí eras tú-.

Controló su llanto –Entonces me mentiste, me engañaste, dijiste que me amarías siempre, me quede aquí con…-

-Alto ahí, no te equivoques- interrumpí. –No he dicho que no te amé, no sé qué siento, pero ya no podemos, mejor dicho, ya no puedo seguir así… me duele tanto- por fin la abrace fuerte contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, respirando su aroma, meciéndome con el golpeteo de su corazón, y volví a revivir los recuerdos, todos y cada uno. Panadero. Pintor. Amigo. Amante. Vencedor. Enemigo. Prometido. Objetivo. Muto. Vecino. Tributo. Aliado. Enamorado. Cuando de pronto, volví a ser el niño de 5 años escuchando a la niña de dos trenzas con ese vestido rojo cantando sobre un banquito. Y, deje ir ese recuerdo. La bese con furia, con coraje por decir adiós a lo único que tenía sentido en todo este extraño tiempo. Luego sentí tristeza y nostalgia, no volvería a sentir sus labios cálidos pero esto no era amor, no por parte de ella. Terminé el beso, la mire y sonreí, estaba bien que me amasé a su manera, si es que me amaba o quería, eso no importaba.

-Quédate conmigo…- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No- Me escuche decir quedamente, pero la sorpresa en su rostro me indico que lo había escuchado. -Lo siento, lo siento tanto, pero ya no…- Conteste sollozando.

La amaba, la amaba tanto, era lo único que sabía hacer, pero no había sido suficiente. Ya no tenía nada nuevo que ofrecerle, conocía todas mis sonrisas, conocía todos mis miedos, conocía todos mis fantasmas, sabía mis gustos, mis horarios, sabía el número de respiraciones y de muecas, conocía el tic nervioso de pasar mi mano por el cabello, las respiraciones para no perder la cabeza y como controlar el muto en mí. Nos conocíamos más que cualquier otra pareja por el gusto por lo simple de la vida, por ser tan observadores pero jamás ella quiso aventurarse y yo jamás la presione para algo más, quizá ahí falle, quizás allí fallo, quizá, simplemente, no nos pertenecíamos como todos decían.

Al día siguiente, tras despedirme de Haymitch, tome el primer tren.

 **La niña que podía acallar a los sinsajos cuando cantaba se quedó sin voz.**

* * *

 **Bueno, es mi primer FF, y aun no sé usar esto jeje. Espero sea de su agrado y recibir sugerencias. Adoro La pareja de Kat y Peeta pero se me antojo empezar con esto, realmente hubiera amado más que él la dejara.**


End file.
